Surgical instruments and techniques are known for inserting implants at various locations in the body. One type of implant is the intervertebral implant, used to fuse opposing vertebral bodies.
Chronic neck and back problems can cause pain and disability for a large segment of the population. Frequently, the cause of the pain is traceable to diseased disc material between opposing vertebrae. When the disc material is diseased, the opposing vertebrae may be inadequately supported, resulting in persistent pain.
Surgical devices and techniques have been developed for removing diseased disc material and fusing the joint between opposing vertebral bodies. Stabilization and/or arthrodesis of the intervertebral joint can reduce the pain associated with a joint having diseased disc material. Some fusion techniques involve removal of the diseased disc, drilling a bore for receiving a fusion implant into the bore and inserting the implant between the opposing vertebral bodies.
Spinal fusion implants and related surgical instruments for implanting a fusion device are known and disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,741,253; 5,658,337; 5,609,620; 5,145,732; 5,239,158; 5,239,157; 5,234,437; 5,458,638; 5,055,104; 5,013,373; 5,015,247; and 4,961,740, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, the fusion device is implanted within a site prepared between opposing vertebrae. Typically, the site is a bore formed in the disk material that extends through the cortical end plates and into the cancellous bone of the opposing vertebrae.
Implants are generally constructed from a rigid, biocompatible material. Examples of such suitable materials include bone (e.g., autograft, allograft, artificial bone), ceramic, titanium, or stainless steel. Implants, especially intervertebral implants, often are designed to be used with specific insertion devices. The implants may be designed with features such as internal threading or grooves that mate with corresponding features on implant inserting devices. Thus, a different insertion device often is required for each type of implant used. Additionally, such devices often are complicated and time-consuming to use.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved intervertebral stabilizing devices, methods, and instruments that reduce the time and steps needed to perform implantations, and provide increased structural integrity. The present invention addresses these needs.